deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor (Assassin's Creed)
Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known as Connor was an Assassin of Native American and British descent living in colonial America during the latter half of the 18th century. He was also an ancestor of Desmond Miles. Born to a British father and Mohawk mother, Ratonhnhaké:ton was raised among his mother's tribe. He suffered severely during his childhood, largely from the tribe's encounters with European colonists; a conflict that reached its peak when his village was destroyed by a colonial force. This event prompted him to seek justice for his people and fight tyranny wherever he saw it. His endeavors eventually led to him joining the Assassin Order in 1770, as well as adopting the name "Connor" in order to more easily move through colonial circles. Five years later, the American Revolutionary War erupted, and Connor found himself siding with the leaders of the American revolution, namely George Washington and Benjamin Franklin, partially due to his belief in the ideals that they represented. At this time, he also met other notable figures, such as Charles Lee and Lafeyette, as well as Paul Revere, and Samuel Adams. Battle vs Hei (Darker than Black) (by SPARTAN 119) Connor stood on top of the framework of some sort of building that was under construction, but it, as well as the surrounding buildings were much taller than even the tallest church steeple or bell tower Connor had scaled before. What's more the frame work of this tower was made not of wood, but of steel, and there were a number machines at the construction site that Connor had never seen before, the largest being what seemed to be some sort of massive winch or pulley. Connor assumed that, had it not been the middle of the night, it would have been used to move building materials to the top of the tower. It wasn't just the machines that were weird- the windows of all of the buildings shone with lights much more powerful than any candle or oil lamp, and, most bizarrely, what looked like horseless carriages drove along the streets. Connor didn't know where he was or how he got here. One moment he was in the cave said to be the location of "The Vault", then he was blinded by a flash of light and ended up... here... wherever this place was. Was it the work of those spirits who told him to find the vault, or perhaps... the Templars... Below him, Connor saw a man dressed all in black run across the construction side below him. Connor activated his Eagle Vision, making the man glow red, the color of a hostile. At once, Connor nocked an arrow into his bow and fired. The arrow hit the man right in the back, however, something unexpected happened: The arrow simply bounced off the man's coat. Hei felt the arrow bounce off his bulletproof coat and looked up, spotting the white-clad assassin standing on a steel girder. Hei threw his rope dart, but Connor dodged the attack, jumping off the girder and onto another steel girder across from the other and draw his double-barreled pistol. Connor fired both shots at Hei, both shots hitting his center mass, but it seems like the man's coat was bulletproof. Hei ignored the impact of the two bullets to the torso, and wrapped his rope dart around a steel girder and swung up onto another girder suspended on a crane, before throwing the dart again. Connor dodged the attack, jumping onto a partially constructed concrete wall as Hei started to glow blue and electricity arced from him, coursing through the steel girders, but Connor was uninjured, standing on the insulative concrete. Connor was immediately reminded of Ben Franklin's experiment with a kite and key, and his invention of the lightning rod. Was this man doing something similar, but he did not a lightning bolt- he could emit electricity from his own body. Hei jumped over to the concrete well Connor was standing on, armed with his two long knives. Connor drew his large gunstock war club and swung it at Hei, who blocked the weapon, but did not use his electrical attack- the club wouldn't conduct, it was made of wood. Hei instead jumped backwards, and caught the club with his rope dart and pulled it out of Connor's hands. Connor instead drew his tomahawk, and struck at Hei, aiming for the top of his head. Hei blocked this attack with his knives. Connor activated his hidden blade and thrust at Hei's neck. Hei, however, realized that Connor had a blade in his arm, and grabbed his arm. Connor tried to break free of Hei's grip, but it was too late. Hei started to glow blue as he felt a burning pain as electricity coursed through his body, and then, everything went black. Hei climbed down from the concrete wall and walked away from the scene. WINNER: Hei Expert's Opinions Connor was a skilled assassin, but Hei's electrical abilities gave his an advantage in close combat and Hei's bulletproof coat nullified any advantage Connor's ranged weapons would have given him. Finally, Hei had greater combat experience against both other superhumans and enemies with modern firearms. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Battle vs. Link (Twilight Princess) (by Affectos) Connor crept silently through the woods with his bow in hand. With Lee’s death, peace had finally come to the colonies, but even then his head was still whirling with questions. In an attempt to clear his head, he’d decided to take a short hunt in the woods off the Homestead. ( ) Link rolled the body of a bulbin over as he collected several rupees and a bundle of arrows off his body. His quest to rid any remnant power of Zant and the Twilight Realm had lead him to a new land known as New York. Here, he had heard that a temple that had existed long before the Hylians stored an insurmountable power source. ( ) Nearing what was once his people’s land, Connor was disappointed by the lack of game, but as he reached the top of the hill, he found something more important. Down by the cave that the Templars had been trying to had been trying to get into, a green garbed, blonde-haired youth was nearing the entrance. Moving quickly through the underbrush, Connor maneuvered his way within earshot of the young man, but he was unusually quiet...but it was evident that this was no normal frontiersman... Quietly nocking an arrow, Connor took aim...fired Had Link not leaned forward to glance into the cave, he would've had an arrow in his lower intestines, but rather the arrow ricocheted off his shield that was still strapped to his back. Reacting, Link undid the shield and scanned the area that the arrow had came from. Seeing nothing, he pulled out a bomb and rolled it into the shrubbery, bracing himself for the blast. As the blast went off, Link spotted a white and blue blur rush off into the woods, and gave chase. Connor considered himself lucky as he went back down the path the youth had come down. He’d never seen an explosive that big, save for the powder kegs on the Aquila, and even then he had barely escaped the blast. As he began to scale the tree, he noticed a dead body of a club wielding creature nearby. The frontiersmen had been discussing the unusual appearance of trolls and goblins roaming the woods, but after the alien creatures and the sea monster, he had taken it with a grain of salt. Now though... Shaking the worry from his head, he reached the a branch high enough to use his rope darts, but the man was already on his heels. He had already drawn back his own arrow and let it fly, just skimming Connor’s robes as he sped across the branch. Throwing the rope dart, Connor was upset to see his dart the body of the dead body of the creature as the blonde-haired youth sidestepped it. Link was amazed at the agility of this enemy, but he had fought foes who were much harder hit. What Link didn’t expect though was his robed enemy to leap from the trees, using the body of the bulbin he had killed earlier as a counter-weight. As soon as his foe hit the ground, Link saw his foe pull our two small hand cannons. Quickly reacting, Link pulled the Hylian Shield close as two shots rang out. The first rang out as it rebounded of his shield, but the second tore through his upper leg, causing him to drop to one knee. Wincing in pain, Link pulled out his Gale Boomerang and threw it at one of the pistols still in the hands of his foe. Connor wasn’t able to hold on to his flintlock as the boomerang that the youth had thrown literally sucked the gun out of his hand. He wasn’t sure what had caused it, but it had to of come from an unnatural power. Pulling out his Tomahawk and gripping his hidden blade, Connor charged his green-clad enemy. Leaping towards him, Link rolled away, withdrawing the Master Sword as he came to a stop. Pulling himself up to his feet Link readied himself, twirling his sword once. Connor ran at him again, but as Link swung the Master Sword, Connor rolled under it, slicing the Hidden Blade at Link’s back, but struck only the chainmail. Spinning around, Link took advantage of his enemies failed attack and rammed the Hylian Shield into Connor, sending him sprawled on the forest floor. Deciding that this fight was over, Link lept into mid-air and plunged the Master Sword into Connor’s chest, finishing off the Assassin. (- ) Link withdrew his blade and wiped the blood off it. Nodding at the corpse of his foe, he head over to where the bulbin’s body now hung.from the tree. Undoing the spike from the ground, Link watched the body hit the ground like a rock. Collecting up the Rope Dart, Link held it over his head, symbolizing that he had collected a new item. Epilogue Returning to the Grand Temple's Entrance, Link placed his hand up against the carved stone. The Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand began to glow as the carvings began to glow gold as well. Entering the Grand Temple, Link was amazed at similar design attributes as the Twilight Realm with light blue veins running through the cubic stone. Figuring that the power sources of these veins must be the source of Zant's power, Link pulled out his new Rope Dart. Aiming at the closest blue cube embedded in the wall, Link tossed the Rope Dart. Sticking in to the blue core, small arcs of energy leaped from the cracks. As Link yanked it from the wall, a shimmering white female materialized. Looking her over, she looked nothing like the depictions of the three goddesses. Seeing what Link was doing she, was taken aback, "You...you are not the hero we foresaw..." Figuring this to be another of Zant's tricks, Link ignored her as he pulled his Master Sword out and smashed the power cube, causing energy to radiate from shattered pieces. Ignoring the spirit's pleas, Link began to traverse the halls of the Temple, destroying the power of the Grand Temple. From the shadows, Minerva watched the Hero of Time. She knew that she had chosen the right hero... Expert's Opinion Link was able to gain the edge on most ranges due to his better metallurgy in his arrows, plus at close range Link was able to hit sooner and harder. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Abraham Lincoln (Vampire Hunter Film) (by Wassboss) Chop. Chop. Chop Abraham Lincoln wipes his brow and leans on his axe, a small log resting on a tree trunk. He had received a letter from Henry a couple of days before about a vampire that has been preying on the inhabitants of a homestead and he has been posing as a labourer at the site, helping locals with odd jobs during the day and hunting for his quarry at night. He has had no luck thus far but he persists with his mission, Henry has never been wrong before. He wipes the sweat off his face and sits down next to the stump, picking up a water flask that is lying next to his axe and takes a long swig, savouring the refreshing taste. Little does he know that he's being watched..... Connor watches Lincoln from a tree, hidden from sight by the foliage. He doesn't trust this helpful stranger, he doesn't look much like a labourer, he looks more like a politician. Without Achilles to advise him, he has no idea if this man is a Templar but he certainly dresses and acts like one. He puts his hand on his back, feeling his bow and musket, contemplating which to use. He decides on the musket and silently takes it from where it's slung over his shoulder and peers down the sights. Lincoln has put down the flask and is standing up ready to start chopping again. Connor checks his aim again and the pulls the trigger. BANG. Lincoln hears the shot and immediately throws himself to the ground, the round ball ricochetting off the log and bouncing of into the forest. Lincoln peers around but he cannot see where the round was fired from. He grabs his axe and looks around for his other weapons, cursing as he remembers he had put his coat down by another tree trunk, which is about twenty feet away. He gets to his feet tentatively, his eyes scanning the area for any movement. He dashes over to his trench coat and puts it on, picking up his Spencer rifle and jamming the butt into his shoulder. He begins pacing around the area looking for who or what fired off the shot. Connor watches from his position, his suspicions confirmed, why would a labourer come armed with a rifle. He draws his bow and notches an arrow, waiting as Abe turns his head away to check out a large bush. Connor raises himself from behind cover, drawing the string of his bow back as he does and fires off a shot. Lincoln hears the whooshing of the arrow and rolls out of the way and onto his knees, spotting Connor stood in the trees. He fires off several shots from his rifle as Connor expertly navigates the branches of the trees, dodging the shots. Lincoln changes tact and starts aiming for the various branches around the Assassin. Connor hesitates as a branch in front of his is blasted and another shot puts him off balance, giving Lincoln the opportunity to get a good shot. The bullet only grazes his shoulder but it is enough to make him fall from the branch. He does a small twist in the air and lands on his feet, raising his head to look at his adversary. Lincoln is frantically reloading his Spencer Rifle and Connor takes out his Tomahawk and throws it. It slams into the Spencer Rifle, shattering the barrel and getting wedged in the mangled remains of the firearm. Abe throws down the destroyed rifle and takes out his axe, swinging it around as a show of strength. Connor draws his Sabre in response, twirling it around. The two men charge at each other, sparks flying as the two weapons collide. Connor manoeuvres his blade around expertly but every attack is blocked by Lincoln whose more powerful blows making Connor stumble back. This exchange goes on for a few minutes before Connor gets a lucky break and manages to stab Lincoln in the shoulder, the thin steel blade going right through and poking out of the other side, making Lincoln wince in pain and drop his axe involuntarily. Connor forces Abe back with a flurry of attacks, who can do nothing to interrupt the attacks now that he has dropped his axe. He takes out his Bowie Knife and ducks under a swipe, surprising Connor by ramming into him and taking him off his feet. He tries to stab Connor but his vision in impaired by the assassins cloak and Connor manages to wriggle out of his grip. Now that his vision is clear Abe throws a punch which catches Connor right in the face, sending him reeling back. Abe then takes out a trio of throwing knives and launches them at Connor. He dodges out of the way of the first two but the third one is too near to dodge and he instead catches it with his left hand. In one fluid movement he then flicks the blade back at Lincoln and it hits him in his injured shoulder, making him cry out in pain. Connor takes advantage of this by thrusting forward with his sword but Lincoln moves out of the way and grabs onto his arm, twisting it up and wrenching to make him release his grip, his sword clattering to the ground. Unarmed, Connor panics and jumps forward with a flying kick, knocking Abe back and making him release his grip, allowing him to run back to where his Tomahawk is embedded in remains of the Spencer Rifle. He pulls it out of the wreckage and feels a whoosh as something flies past him, going through part of his cloak and narrowly missing his torso. He turns to see Lincoln crouched down, crossbow in hand. Connor charges at his adversary and swipes at him with the Tomahawk but his strike is expertly blocked by Abe with his Bowie knife. The Vampire Hunter then knocks his opponent back with a powerful left hook and advances with the knife, stabbing Connor in the chest before he can react. He lets out a gasp of shock but Abe has misplaced the strike and it misses his heart by a couple of inches. Connor pushes him away and draws his Flintlock, aiming it square at Abe's chest and firing, the power of the shot coupled with the close proximity sending the big man flying backwards. He lands with a thud and doesn't move, his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed. Connor clutches the wound at his chest, pulling back his robes to reveal a deep cut in his chest. "I'll need to get that looked at by Doctor White," ''he thinks to himself "''But first." He stoops over his fallen opponent, unsheathing his hidden blade, ready to draw it across Abe's throat. Just as he is about to though he feels a sharp pain in his right ribs and as he glances to see what it is, he is thrown away, scrambling in the dirt to regain his balance. He watches in amazement as Lincoln gets to his feet, staggering a bit as he stands but eventually managing to compose himself. "How did you survive that" he asks in astonishment. Lincoln reaches into his coat's breast pocket and pulls out a small metal box, the beautiful engravings ruined by the round shot. "It's what I keep my bullets in," he replies "I don't normally keep it there but I did today, to stop it falling out while I worked." He looks at Connor and to his surprise, musters a smile. Connor shrugs his shoulders and slides his hidden blade out, pivoting it out into a knife. Lincoln's smile quickly disappears and he readies his own blade just in time to block a lightning fast strike from Connor. The two begin to duel with their blades but in this situation it is Lincoln who is coming out on top, his greater strength making it hard for Connor to parry his attacks. It's not long before the blade is snapped in half from a particularly powerful blow from the Lincoln. Connor has little time to recover before Lincoln grabs him and lifts him into the air, holding him level to look him in the eyes. He slowly pushes the blade into the Assassin's chest, making sure that this time he punctures the heart. He then drops him to the floor and Connor gasps, clutching at his chest in vain. Abe bends down and kneels next to his opponent. "Who are you" he says quietly. Connor looks up at him and his expression twists in anger. "I'll never tell you Templar" he snarls, mustering up the strength to spit at Abe. "What is a Templar," Lincoln says confused "I am here to catch a vampire." Connor laughs but it's bitter and hollow. "Don't joke with me old man. You insult my intelligence." His breathing becomes even more laboured and he wheezes. "Your time will come" he says "One day, one of my brothers will find you and end your tyranny" With these words his head lolls to one side and his breathing stops. Lincoln closes his eyes and raises himself up, puzzled by the strangers words. He lifts the body of the man and carries it over to some shrubbery, hiding it away from view of the villagers. Winner: Abraham Lincoln Expert's Opinion This was a closely fought battle but in the end Lincoln managed to avoid assassination for now at least. Lincoln has the edge at long range due to his more modern firearm and up close his legendary strength allowed him to overpower Connor, who while a skilled assassin is not as suited to head on combat as Lincoln. Lincoln also had the advantage of having faced vampires who were much deadlier and more skilled than Connor in close ranged combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Captain Jack Sparrow (by Cfp3157) "And that, mates, is why you never trust a Norwegian with yer rum!" A bellow of laughter erupted at Jack Sparrow's table, and he chuckled as he swaggered for more drinks. "Come 'ere, you pretty little thing!" His crewmate said, and he dragged the bar maid over to his side. Giggling as he drunkenly kissed her, she blushed at the flattery before making her rounds once more. The merry-going and foolhearty celebration annoyed Connor, who leaned over the table with his own Assassins. The four men, wearing the signature cowl and garments of the Brotherhood, stood up from their light meal after heavy travel. "Do it." One of the Assassins drew his flintlock, and fired it into the crowded tavern. As patrons bustled to leave, Connor shoved one of the crew members back into his chair. "You stay." "Oi mate, what the bloody-" Connor picked the man up and threw him into another table. "WHERE IS JACK SPARROW?" "I should probably be leaving now..." The captain muttered, and sprinted outside. ---- Sparrow: x3 Connor: x3 The Assassin turned around, noticing his prey leaving. Before Connor could pursue, a pirate smashed a bottle into the back of his head. Another picked up his blunderbuss, and fired point blank into the chest of an Assassin. Another lunged forward with his Hidden Blade, and ghe pirate swung the stock of his musket into his chest. Connor threw his Rope Dart, dragging his target towards him and thrusting his Hidden Blade into his neck. . Connor and his assassins abandoned the fight, and sprinted after Sparrow. The pirates followed as well, and hastily grabbed their weapons on the way out. Connor immediately took to the roofs, followed by his Assassins. A pirate aimed his musket, and nicked Connor's leg. He let out a grunt, and fired both shots from his pistol at the pirates. He missed one, but the other landed squarely in the pirate's chest. TBC Winner: Captain Jack Sparrow Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Takkar (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Unknown Forest Takkar treaded through the forest carefully, looking for any Udam or Izila tribesmen lurking among the trees. He heard a cry of pain and a thud near his location. He rushed through the woods to see Connor inspecting the elk's fallen carcass with a steel arrow in his side. Yelling at the opposing hunter, Takkar pulled out his Double Bow and loaded two stone arrows. Connor looked up and barely dodged the twin arrows before pulling out his Hunting Bow again. "We don't have to fight! I didn't know these woods belonged to another tribe!" "Wenja?" Neither hunter could understand what the other was saying and so as soon as Takkar loaded two more arrows, a steel one hit his stomach. Connor watched in shock as a hit that would kill an ordinary man just made the Wenja Beastmaster angry as he pulled it out and snapped it in half. Deciding that this was enough of the bows, both warriors pulled out one of their signature weapons. Takkar threw his Spear which Connor dodged and closed in with his Tomahawk and sliced his foe's chest. The Mohawk Assassin cried out in pain as the Two-Handed Club was swung at his arm, luckily for him the blow wasn't at full force. His arm still hurt enough to make him drop the Tomahawk as Takkar swung downwards. The blow made a large hole in the ground as Connor stepped backwards before kicking the Wenja Beastmaster backwards. The Mohawk Assassin grabbed his opponent's arm and twisted it before he could get another blow in. Now both weaponless, the hunters were engaged in hand-to-hand combat which Connor quickly gained the edge. He punched and elbowed Takkar before pushing him to the ground and choking him. The Wenja kicked his foe away long enough to whistle to the trees as the Mohawk regained his grip but not for long as his eyes widened after he turned to see what had just roared. An angry Smilodon was baring his fangs at Connor who pulled his Double-Barrel Flintlock Pistol from its holster. It was Takkar and his mount's turn to be shocked as smoke came out of the wooden contraption. Unfortunately the Assassin failed to realize his advantage and fired again, this time the lead ball hit the big cat. He snarled in rage and Connor ran to the trees before climbing one. The Smilodon snarled in rage and pursued him as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. The Beastmaster collected himself and retrieved his weapons as his mount pounced on Connor mid-jump. The large fangs beared down on him but the Smilodon whimpered as the Hidden Blade stabbed through his throat and died on top of his prey. The Mohawk pushed the dead beast off of him and went up the trees again to return to the original battle area. Takkar found his mount's dead body and yelled in pain and sorrow before clutching his Spear tightly. Connor retrieved his Tomahawk and took off to find the Wenja. The hunter stalked through the trees only to turn around and barely dodge a thrown Two-Handed Club. The Assassin simply responded to the attack by extending his Hidden Blade and runningat his foe. Takkar stabbed forwards but his wooden shaft was easily destroyed by steel and his arm holding the top of the Spear was run through by the Hidden Blade. He just glared in defiance as the Tomahawk hacked into his throat. After several tense seconds, the Beastmaster's eyes rolled back as he joined his mount in the afterlife. Connor put his blade away and closed the eyes of his worthy opponent. Several minutes later, Takkar and his Smilodon were buried next to each other as the Mohawk Assassin left with his elk. Winner:Connor Expert's Opinion Connor had the better short and special weapons and he dominated every X-Factor except for Experience which was questionable whether his experience against more technological foes would beat the harsh landscape of Oros. Takkar had the better mid range weapon but his greatest attribute, the Smilodon, was easily dispatched by the Mohawk Assassin and the Wenja Beastmaster's death would follow shortly after. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. James Earl Cash (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Bran Castle, 3:00 AM Count Dracula's home was almost silent except for the sound of a bed creaking as James Earl Cash laid down on it. After killing Rorschach in self-defense, he had to go back on the run and eventually found this place to stay at. He brought only the weapons he had used that night with him but didn't dare to keep them far away for fear of intruders or the police. It had been about a month since Connor Kenway's encounter with Takkar and he had received a message from the Order to investigate a castle which they believed belonged to Dracula. He brought only the basics with him and scaled the building before getting on the roof and looking for a way in. He walked and accidentally caused a noise which led to a light being visible from outside a window. James walked out with his nail gun and a lamp before hearing the sound of glass breaking down the hallway. Rather than charge after the invader, he crept into the darkness and smacked the stone wall with his gun to make a sound. It was a futile effort as Connor's Eagle Vision had already caught him and he climbed to the second floor before pulling out his hunting bow. He pulled the string back and let a steel arrow fly at Cash's head but unfortunately the man heard it and stepped backwards in surprise. Kenway fired another arrow but this made his foe aware of where he was and the gun shot several nails at him, at least ten, which forced him to retreat after getting hit by a couple. James had avoided getting an arrow stuck in him and now ran back to his room to gather his other weapons before pursuing his opponent. Connor was more angry than hurt and pulled out his double-barrel pistol as his target went around the corner before opening fire. The first lead ball missed its target but the second hit Cash in the knee, making him grunt in pain before pulling out his chainsaw and revving it up. Kenway had no idea what the weapon that was coming for his face was but he knew it wasn't anything natural and desperately used his tomahawk to block the blow. James simply pressed onwards and sent the tomahawk flying with the chainsaw's weight before going for a stab which his target dodged. Connor was terrified but still kicked the man in the face, causing him to fall over from the blow, and leapt for his weapon again. Cash couldn't dodge the thrown tomahawk and it dug into his shoulder and he dropped the chainsaw before ripping it out. Kenway extended his hidden blade mid-leap and plunged it into his foe's gut before he pulled it out and went for the killing blow. Before he could do that, James had gotten his hunting knife out and stabbed his opponent in the right eye with it. Connor yelled in agony as he toppled over and held his face as the man bent down and raised the knife for a fatal wound but he managed to get his blade hand behind him. Cash felt pain in his back as his target's weapon pivoted to stab him in the spine and his aim was thrown off, instead stabbing the man's shoulder. Connor threw his foe off of him and ran for his tomahawk to finish the job but groaned as buckshot hit his back. Before James could fire his second shot, his opponent was gone and he charged after him with his sawed-off shotgun. James Earl Cash found him in a back room and blew the intruder's head open before running to check if he was dead. He discovered a potato chip bag on the body however and held it in surprise as he realized that he shot a mannequin. He turned to see Connor Kenway leaping at him with his tomahawk and hidden blade before being pinned to the floor and tried to use his shotgun to hold back the man. Unfortunately for Cash, his shotgun was knocked out of his hands by a tomahawk swing before the blade stabbed his neck. Connor ended James with another swing to the forehead after that before getting up and cleaning his blades. As Kenway looked in disgust at his foe's body, he realized he had several slugs on his body and popped open the sawed-off shotgun to discover that they were ammo for it, a decent reward he supposed. Winner:Connor Kenway Expert's Opinion Connor Kenway had the better mid and long range weapons but James Earl Cash had the better short range and special weapon. Both warriors were incredibly experienced and the X-Factors ultimately came down to Connor's superhuman physique and Eagle Vision beating out James' various improvised weapons and stealth. Despite Cash being from a more modern time period, Kenway still was the better stealth killer. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chris Walker (by Pygmy Hippo 2) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Video Game Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Native American Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors